


i can’t say hello to you and risk another goodbye

by louviere



Series: lost and found [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Youtuber AU, breaking up, ex-lovers, semi wants to be a musician, shirabu wants to be a doctor, youtuber semishira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louviere/pseuds/louviere
Summary: Famous YouTube couple Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjiro popularly known as “SemiShira” has a (sad) announcement to their viewers.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: lost and found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	i can’t say hello to you and risk another goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is just short because i wanted to write a break up fic. the title is from taylor swift’s “i almost do”

** RECORDING STARTED. **

** 00:00:01 **

"I met you around October, right?" Semi smiles as he brushes his fingers through Shirabu’s soft and silky hair. The latter nodded as a response and smiled back. "You and your bangs—"

"Oh, please. Are you going to talk about my haircut, now? What are you, our subscribers? They’ve been teasing my bangs for 4 years, Semi. 4 years!" Shirabu whined. Semi can't help but laugh. His boyfriend sounds adorable whenever he’s annoyed.

Or he meant...

Shirabu has always been adorable. His Shirabu.

"I'm going to miss this," that’s when it finally hits both of them. Shirabu let go from their cuddle and looked at the camera in front of them. "I will miss this." He repeats. 

“I'll miss it as well."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Shirabu," The tears the ash-blonde has been holding back from earlier has finally found its way to let go of his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Shirabu hugs Semi once again and cried with him. "You don't have to feel sorry, Semi. We know this needs to happen. We have to separate to move forward."

Some people always think that couples break up because one of them hurt the other or someone cheated or it has been tough and only one of them is working on the relationship.

Well, Shirabu and Semi were different.

They're breaking up because it's for the best.

They both discovered YouTube when they were young but never realized that they'll become a hit inside this online entertainment platform in the past and when that future has finally become a present, they also had no idea that it'll ruin both their lives now.

Semi’s dream is to become a musician while Shirabu wanted to pursue medicine. The thoughts of being a YouTuber was not permanent. They were unable to reach those dreams because they've been busy creating content. They made people smile, some angry. This temporary job made them happy tho. But happiness always starts when you're just beginning to do something then it becomes lonely... empty... a burden... when you're already in the middle.

That's what both Semi and Shirabu felt.

They made people happy by watching them and reading their comments — but they forgot to assess and watch their own lives and be happy as well.

They forgot about their real dreams— the real future. And so they decided to end it today. Including the relationship, they’ve built for 4 years even when they know they shouldn't but they have to.

It may seem like a stupid up idea considering they’ve been together for a long year but it's their only way of not thinking about each other for a while and start thinking about themselves. They loved each other so much they've forgotten who they were and what they're supposed to do. 

"If you happen to graduate at med school and I'm still on your mind, you can always come back to me, Kenjiro Shirabu."

"And if you ever become a famous producer and you haven't married a really good looking and talented artist like you, I'll just wait for you, Semi Eita."

They shared a hug for the last time. It was the longest, warmest and memorable hug they'll ever have.

Shirabu smiled and looked at the camera again, "Thank you for being with us, our dear viewers. This has been Shirabu Kenjiro."

"And Semi Eita," 

The two hold each other's hands and wave their other hand as they look at the camera one last time.

"Semi!"

"Shira!"

"Signing off."

** RECORDING ENDED. **

** 00:10:03 **

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i’ll be writing a sequel for this. also, did you notice the number when the recording ended? <3


End file.
